Les durs labeurs de l'amour
by obscuriter
Summary: Bell Cranel âgée de 14 ans chercha une famillia qui voudrai l'accepter mais comme personne ne voulais de lui il commença a désespérer, mais il fit la connaissance de Loki qui changera tout.


Bell Cranel est un jeune garçon agée de 14ans qui vient a peine d'arivée à Orario pour pouvoir devenir aventurier mais malheuresement personne ne voulait de lui dans leur famillia, comme il desespéra il décida d'aller a la guilde pour parler a sa conseilliere Eina une demi-elfe qui est gentille avec lui, mais en arrivant a la guilde il remarqua que Eina discuter avec une autre personne, Bell contasta que c'était une femme elle avait des cheveux rouge attacher en une queue de cheval, porter une bleu qui montrer son ventre ainsi qu'un mini short (corriger moi si je me trompe^^) et elle a des yeux rouges.

?:Alors ma petite Eina c'est pas trop dur de s'occuper des nouveaux aventurier qui débarque a Orario?

Eina:Non déesse Loki tout récament un jeune garçon vient de s'inscrire a la guilde mais aucune Famillia n'a voulu de lui mais je perd pas espoir qu'il puisse en trouver une pour qu'il aille dans les donjons, je serai triste pour lui si il trouve pas

Loki:Tiens on dirait que tu te fait beaucoup de soucis pour lui, je me demande comment il est ce petit.

Eina remarqua Bell, lui souria et lui fit signe de venir

Eina:Justement en parlant du loup le voilà, eh Bell viens la.

Celui-ci rejoigna les deux femmes, avec un air timide qui n'échappa pas au regard des deux femmes, mais Loki le regarda avec un sourire qui paraît malsain.

Bell:Bonjour mademoiselle Eina, Bonjour mademoiselle

Eina:Bonjour Bell comment-va tu aujourd'hui?

Bell:Trés bien merci, mais je vois que vous êtes déjà occuper je vais pas vous déranger.

Eina:Oh t'en fait pas Bell tu nous déranges pas, je parler justement de toi a la Déesse Loki

Loki:Eh salut toi ravi te connaître, comme ta expliquer Eina, je suis la déesse Loki, mais tu peut m'apeller juste Loki.

Bell:Je suis ravi de vous rencontrez déesse Loki, je m'apelle Bell, Bell Cranel.

Eina:Au moin les présentation seront faite, dit moi Bell a tu réussi a trouver une Famillia aujourd'hui ?

Bell:Hélas non mademoiselle Eina toujours pas mais je perd pas espoir, cai j'ai envie de devenir un grand aventurier

Eina:C'est triste ça un garçon aussi mignon que toi, et aucune famillia ne veut de toi c'est cruel comment dire non a un si mignon petit lapin comme toi.

Bell complétement géner au compliment d'Eina rougis et béguéya sous les rires des deux femmes.

Loki:Eina ta raison sur ce point il vraiment mignon surtout quand il rougis

Bell:Ne dite pas ça déesse Loki sa me met mal a l'aise

Penser de Loki:J'aime taquiner ce petit vu dans l'état qu'on l'a mis mais il est vraiment mignon surtout a cause de ses cheveux blanc et de ses yeux rouges comme l'a dit Eina un vrai Lapin, je me demande si il a essayer notre famillia, je vais le tester pour voir.

Loki:Dit moi mon petit Bell a tu essayer de postuler dans ma Famillia ?

Bell:Non déesse Loki, je sais que votre famillia et puissante mais j'ai pas voulu postuler chez vous car j'ai peur me faire refouler car j'ai aucune expérience du combat et je voulais pas faire déshonneur si on m'avait accepter.

Penser de Loki:Il est vraiment modeste, sur ce point il pas tout fait tort il ce serai fait jeter a vitesse grand V, mais il ce surestime un peut la, mais au moins il est sincère, mais j'ai trop envie de caliner ce lapin, Aiz n'arrete pas de m'esquiver snif, mais sa me donne une idée hihihi.

Loki:Tes vraiment Honnête mais tu sais tout le monde a commencer au plus bas Bell, mais comme tu me plait bien, je décide de t'acceuillir dans ma famillia Bell Cranel.

A cette annonce Eina et Bell fur surpris de l'annonce de Loki, mais Bell n'arriver pas y croire

Bell:Vous êtes sérieux déesse Loki vous me voulez vraiment dans votre famillia ?

Loki:Ben oui petit lapin, d'habitude ceux qu'il postule c'est toujours pour une histoire de puissance ou de se faire un nom, et sa m'énerve a force mais toi tu cherches pas du tout sa je le vois et vu ce que tu as dit sa ma suffit pour me convaincre alors veut-tu rejoindre ma famillia Bell Cranel ?

Eina:Accepte Bell cette opportuniténe se représentera pas deux fois.

Bell:Vous avez raison, très bien j'accepte ma déesse

Loki:Génial ça, j'ai un lapin a caliner suis trop contente

Penser de Bell:Du moment qu'elle me fait rien de plus hehehe

Bell:Si cela vous rend heureuse ma déesse, alors sa me fait plaisir.

Loki:Trop mignon, aller reglons tout sa et apres je poserai la falna sur toi

Eina:Très bien déesse Loki

Quelque heur plus tard Loki ramena Bell au manoir de sa famillia et le conduisa dans sa chambre

Loki:Trés bien Bell enlève ta chemise allonge toi sur le ventre je vais te poser la falna

Chose que Bell fit, Loki s'assit sur lui et lui posa sa falna avec une goutte de son sang, une fois que c'est fait Bell remit ça chemise.

Bell:Au fait ma déesse j'ai pas vu votre famillia

Loki:Ne t'inquiète pas Bell ils reviennent bientôt dés qu'ils rentrent on fera les présentations d'ici la que veut tu faire ?

Bell:Si cela ne vous ennuis pas j'aimerai aller au donjon pour me faire un peut d'expèrience

Loki:Trés bien mais fait attention a toi reste au 1er étage

Bell:Oui ma déesse

Ensuite on sais ce qu'il ce passe Bell alla dans le cinquième étage mais malheuresement pour lui il tomba sur un minotaure ceux qui le surpris d'en croiser un a cette étage, malheuresement il fit pas le poids, il sait qu'il va mourir mais au lieu de sa le minotaure se fit tuer, Bell remarqua celui qui le sauva c'est une jeune fille qui a un peut prêt son age (On sait tous que c'est Aiz)

Aiz:Tout va bien ?

Mais Bell lui au lieu de la remercier s'en fuit en courant.

Eina qui remplisser ses taches a la guilde, entendit Bell l'apeller de loin.

Bell:Mademoiselle Einaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Eina se retourna vit Bell courir vers elle avec sourire mais fut choquer de le voir entièrement tachée de sang

Bell:J'aimerai que vous me dite tout ce que vous savez sur Aiz Wallenstein

Quelque minute plus tard Eina lui fit le reproche comme quoi il devrait pas s'aventurer tout seul comme dans le niveau cinq, et ainsi et lui dit tout ce qu'elle savait sur Aiz, Bell fut surpris d'apprendre que Aiz soit de la même famillia que lui.

Eina:Et bien Bell sa se voit que tes amoureux

Bell:Ne dite pas ça mademoiselle je l'ai a peine rencontrer

Eina:Tu sais Bell l'amour ne s'explique pas, c'est vrai mignon comme tu es sa serai difficile de ne pas craquer pour toi qui sais je pourrais tomber amoureuse de toi mon petit lapin

Bell tout rouge ne pouvait pas s'empécher de béguéyer des mot imcompréhensible, ceux qui n'empéchappa pas Eina de rigoler.

Eina:J'adore te taquiner comme ça Bell, aller va echanger tes gemmes et rentre chez ta famillia ou Loki va s'inquièter.

Bell:Vous avez raison, je vous remercie mademoiselle Eina, je vous aime.


End file.
